InuYahsa! I Choose You!
by woof-chan1
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have a big fight and he storms off to his time but instead he goes to the world of Pokemon. What will happen next. Will he and Kagome make up or will he be trapped there forever? Read to find out! Please R&R! Rating changed due to the swearing in my ANs.
1. Chapter 1: Fail

**This is my first Xover fic so be nice but I would like it if you told me what was wrong. Open to sugestions and changes and please R&R. Hope you enjoy! Might contain swearing later on but we will just have to wait and see. P**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fail**

"InuYasha, I'M TRYING TO WORK!" Kagome was yelling and snapped her pencil in anger. "I have a test tomorrow and if I fail this one I will stay back a year!" Kagome turned to face him head on. She was at her desk while InuYasha was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"So what? I never went to this 'school' of yours and look at how I turned out." "Exactly my point" Kagome stated under her breath but she knew InuYasha would hear her.

"What did you say?" InuYasha stood up and walked towards her with his fists clenched. Kagome simply turned away.

"Sit boy." The beads around his neck glowed as InuYasha hit the ground face first. "Ow, what was that for?" Kagome went back to the difficult sum in her book and said "Now if you don't mind, I need to get back to my work. You can leave now and I'm not coming back to the feudal area for a week. I will see you then, goodbye InuYasha." InuYasha sat up and pouted. He mumbled some incoherent words to himself and stood up. InuYasha stormed out of Kagome's room and went to the shrine.

The shrine held a well that connected the past with the present and only Kagome and InuYasha seemed to be able to go through it. InuYasha walked up to the shrine and had one look back at the house then jumped into the well. The lights swirled around him as he hit the bottom. Miroku and Sango would be waiting for him so he should hurry. He leaped out of the well and stopped dead. It was different. Everything. The whole world had changed. There were no familiar sights or smells. It was a field of long grass that had a road that lead out of the forest on the left. There were a few bushes with some strange fruits and berries that he had never seen. InuYasha didn't like it one bit. He thought _if Kagome was here she would love hoe pretty it is_ and this made him more upset. _Why is she so worried about school anyway? So what if she misses a year? _He just couldn't understand her or humans in general.

Three people came out of the forest. One was dark skinned and had squint eyes with spiky brown hair. He was wearing a orangey-brown top with a sleeveless green jacket and brown pants with blue sneakers. The girl was a pale red-head with a yellow tank top that showed a bit of her belly. She was also wearing denim shorts held up by brown suspenders and red sneakers. Then the other boy was wearing a black t-shirt with a sleeveless blue jacket and fingerless green gloves. He had faded blue jeans and white and black sneakers. The dark skinned boy was the tallest then the girl then the other boy. The second boy had spiky black hair covered by a red and black cap. He had a strange mouse like creature sitting on his shoulder and the girl carried a broken egg in her arms. The girl said "That's the third time we got lost today! Next time I'm reading the map."

"Calm down Misty" the brown haired said.

"Yeah, I mean it just makes the journey more fun" the black haired boy claimed.

"The only reason I'm still with you is because you still owe ne a bike Ash."

"I said I'd make good on my promise one day!" the black haired boy said. InuYasha hid behind some bushes so they didn't see him.

"Pika?" the little yellow rodent said

"What's wrong Pikachu' Ash said.

"Pika-pika chu" Pikachu tugged at Ash's collar with one paw and pointed towards the bushes where InuYasha was hiding.

"Look Ash. I think there's a Pokémon there." "You're right Brock. I'm goanna catch it!" InuYasha was to preoccupied with sniffing the strange plants to care about what the three were saying. A ball came whizzing through the air and hit InuYasha on the head

"Chikushō!" InuYasha turned while still crouching and noticed that his ears were above the bushes. The tree kids looked at each other and decided to investigate. InuYasha rubbed the part of his head that got hit.

"Ouch, that's almost as bad a Kagome's _sit_" The tree friends were approaching the bushes and InuYasha could hear them but he was to angry to think straight so he just sat there and rubbed his head. The tree had gotten to the bushes and peered over cautiously with Pikachu ready to fire an electric shock.

"Umm, excuse me, sir?" Misty said with a polite yet slightly fearful voice. InuYasha was muttering to himself and when he heard Misty he spun around

"What was that for?" The three took all took a step back. Pikachu was startled and let the electricity flow by accident but InuYasha saw it coming and unsheathed his Tessiga half way, blocking the attack.

"Pikachu! Why did you attack?" Ash bent down towards his little Pokémon friend. "Pika, pika pi. Pikachu chu," Pikachu said while waving his little arms and shaking his head.

"I'm sorry sir, it was an accident he-"

"already had the power built up and I startled him." InuYasha interrupted and finished what Ash was saying.

"Pika?"

"Is that right Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika pi" Pikachu said while nodding. Ash and the other two looked surprised.

"H-how did you know that?" Brock asked InuYasha, completely dumbfounded. "What? Can't you understand it?" InuYasha questioned.

"N-no, I've never met someone who can." Brock replied.

"So do you have a reason for hitting me on the head with…" InuYasha picked up the Poke-ball that Ash threw at him. "…this thing?"

"Sorry sir. It was an accident I thought I saw a Pokémon here but it seems to have left." Ash apologised.

"Po-ke-mon? What's a Po-ke-mon?" InuYasha asked with his curious side showing. The trio looked at him confused. How could this same boy, probably only a few years older than them, not know about Pokémon when he could understand what Pikachu said. He was very strange. He was sitting on his haunches with his fists on the ground to keep him balanced and was wearing strange red clothes. His silver hair was also weird looking.

"Umm. We should get going if we want to find that Pokémon so goodbye sir. I hope you aren't mad about the whole Poke'-ball thing. Safe journeys." Ash said nervously turning slowly. Brock bowed in respect and said sorry and turned to catch up with Ash who was walking back to the road. It was Misty's turn to bow "I'm sorry for my friends' rudeness."

"Wait, did you say something about a _bike_ earlier?" InuYasha's question caught her off guard. "Y-yes."

"Oh…What is that boy to you?" InuYasha felt upset by hearing about bikes and wanted to know about these two. Misty was still bowing and she could feel her face going red.

"Ash is annoying and-and ignorant and owes me big time!"

"Okay then. Your friends are waiting for you." InuYasha started to stand up and Misty rose from her bow slowly. The strange man must have been a head taller than her and had flowing silver hair to his waist and was not wearing any shoes. Misty was surprised at how tall he was and tried to look at his eyes but was distracted by something pink sticking out of his head.

"Excuse me sir, but could you pass me my friends Poke-ball?"

"Poke-what?" InuYasha was confused by all the funny names the girl and her friends used. It was hard enough trying to remember all the things from his time and Kagome's.

"The ball that my friend threw at you by accident." A look of understanding passed InuYasha's face. He bent down to pick up the red and white ball and heard the girl gasp. "What?" InuYasha said hoping it was nothing important.

"Y-y-your e-ears." Misty stammered pointing shakily at the dog ears protruding from his head.

"Hm?" InuYasha twitched his ears. He was confused. They had seen daemons before, hadn't they? That yellow thing perched on the boys shoulder and being held in the girls arm. InuYasha had assumed that "Pokémon" was a different name for daemon.

"What about them?"

"They aren't human ears."

"No duh, thanks for pointing out the obvious." His ears twitched again.

"B-but that's, i-it's not, the ears a-are-" HWAM. Misty fell on the ground with her eyes closed and Togepi still in her arms.

"Togpeprri!" Togepi said with a distressed voice.

"Oh no! What did I do this time! Come on, wake up!" Misty was down for the count.

"Uhh, guys! A little help here!" InuYasha yelled after the two boys who looked back confused. "Your friend kind of fainted." He spoke loudly knowing how bad humans' hearing was.

"What!" Ash sprinted back towards the stranger they had just met. "What happened to her!" Ash was slightly angry but to worried about Misty to care about anger.

"I don't know. One second she was asking me to retrieve the ball you threw at me and the next thing she was out cold." InuYasha was being completely honest but he was used to people not believing him.

"Misty! Misty! Wake up Misty!" Ash was becoming quite distressed. "Brock, we need to take her to a doctor!"

"Ash, there are no doctors nearby. We could take her to the Pokémon-centre and hope that nurse joy can help her."

"What are we waiting for then! We have to go, now!" Ash was getting impatient. InuYasha just looked at the girl Misty and guessed it was his fault. Maybe she wasn't used to seeing daemons that looked a lot like humans and so his ears might have scared her. On his journeys with Kagome, they had met many people who would scream at the mere mention of the word _daemon_. If you were one of those people and met a stranger who you thought was human but you realised he was a daemon then you would most likely faint. InuYasha felt bad for Misty and her friends.

"Calm down Ash. The Pokémon-centre is not that close and we wouldn't be able to carry her the whole way." Brock said calmly, always thinking things trough.

"But Misty…" Ash trailed off realising there was nothing he could do.

"Where is this Pokémon-centre?" InuYasha was still looking at Misty's sleeping face and feeling bad. He wanted to help if he was able.

"Huh? Why?" Ash found this stranger confusing

"Do you want to help your friend or not?" InuYasha was growing impatient.

"Of Corse I want to help her! But there's nothing I can do!" Ash was getting annoyed by this boy with silver hair and no shoes. InuYasha sighed and looked at his feet.

"I can carry her. Just tell me where to go and I'll take her there." Ash and Brock were shocked. Why would a complete stranger offer to help them. He didn't look much stronger than them so how would he be able too pick her up and carry her all the way to the Poke-centre?

"Do you want my help or not!" InuYasha looked the small boy straight in the eye.

Ash and Brock looked at each other and Brock nodded.

"Fine. But be carful and if she starts getting heavy tell one of us so we can take her."

"Yeah, yeah." InuYasha bent down and scooped Misty up into his arms as if she weighed nothing. He swung her around so that she was on his back and he dug a bandana out of his clothes and wrapped it around his ears so that no one else would see them. Ash and Brock didn't notice, they were busy collecting their things and Togepi.

"Where to?" InuYasha said and Brock took out the map and showed it to InuYasha who thought to himself _thank goodness Kagome taught me how to understand maps_. Kagome. Another pang of guilt and sorrow went through him but he needed to stay focused on the task at hand.

"We are over here and the nearest Poke-centre is over here." Brock stated pointing on the map as he spoke. "So we have to follow the road we on when we first saw you. If we do that we should get there soon."

"So we follow the road the whole way until we get to the healing facility?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes. A simple path right now is the best one to take." Brock said finally.

"Let's get going then." Ash said impatiently. The tree boys walked back to the road with InuYasha carrying Misty on his back. They got to the road and started walking.

"Are you getting tiered?" Brock asked concerned for both the stranger and Misty.

"No but can we go faster? This pace makes me want to sleep." InuYasha answered. The other boys looked at each other with shocked expressions.

"O-okay." Brock answered the stranger's request. They walked slightly faster but kept it steady. InuYasha sighed and turned to face to other two.

"Let me see that map again."

"Alright, here it is. We should be here about now." Brock showed him

"And the healing centre is there?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes. At this rate we should get there in 20-40 minutes." InuYasha sighed and looked ahead.

"I'll go on ahead and you two can catch up later. I don't think you'll mind if it means helping your friend more quickly, right?" the other boys were so confused by this young mans request they didn't know how to answer and stayed silent.

"I'll take that as a yes. See you two there." InuYasha waved goodbye and started to leap trough the trees with such speed that the other two wouldn't be able to keep up even if they were on bicycles.

* * *

**Okay! That was the end of chapter 1. I would have done more but I got writers block *blush*. Please comment and tell me what you would like to have happen so the story can move on. The next chapter may take some time with it being exams and all so please be patient. Untill then, bye ;P**


	2. Chapter 2: Run

**Hello again. Sorry for taking so long but my exams are right around the corner and I type REALLY slowly. I've also had alot of projects such as an Afrikaans oral, an English advert and a play for drama. (I am still in Junior high) I realised that in the last chap I forgot to say this "I do not own Pokemon or InuYasha so don't try and sue me" so I decided to put it here. One thing I really want people to do is reveiw. Anyone can and it would be a great help and would boost my confidence knowing that people actually read my stuff. Oh, and 1 last thing, in the last chap I put in the word"Chikushō" which means "damn" for those who don't know. I will often put in Japeneese words but hopefully I will remember to write the translations at the end. Okay, now I'm rambeling again. I better stop before it gets out of hand. ENJOY :P**

* * *

**Captor 2: Run**

InuYasha was leaping trough the trees at a steady pace. The Misty girl was fast asleep on his back. This felt like the many times he carried Kagome, awake or asleep. He looked back at the girls' unconscious face. A smile played on his lips as he remembered what Misty was saying to the black haired boy, Ash wasn't it?

"_The only reason I'm still with you is because you still owe ne a bike Ash."_

"_I said I'd make good on my promise one day!"_

InuYasha remembered how angry Kagome was when he broke her bike. He winced as he remembered the several hard 'sits' that she gave. He had gone a good metre into the ground. He had tried to fix it but ended up making it worse. She got more angry and sulked in the future for a week or so.

InuYasha saw a brake it the foliage and slowed down. There was a strong scent of human and more of those strange demons. He stopped at the edge of the forest, still perched in the trees. He strained his senses to see if there was anyone nearby. Sensing nothing but the strange yokai, he jumped down from the trees and started walking towards a large building with a glowing "P" on the top of it.

InuYasha looked behind him to see if the girl was still okay. She was still unconscious but her breathing had become steadier. He looked back at the forest and wondered how far behind the other two humans were. If they had started to run when InuYasha went ahead they should get here in 10-15 minuets. InuYasha checked if his bandanna was still covering his ears, and walked slowly towards the building. If he was going to pass for a human, he would have to act tired after carrying a girl on his back as far as he did. There was a small pond nearby and he went to it and splashed some water on his face and neck.

"I guess that's believable enough." He muttered to himself.

He walked closer and wondered how to open the large doors when, magically, they did just that. He was shocked and amazed but composed himself quickly remembering why he was here and that he had to act as a normal human. He started fake panting and hunched over a bit.

"Can someone help me?" the red-clad boy rasped. A lady with pink hair and a kind smile walked out. She was wearing a white nurse dress and a white hat that had a cross on it.

"What seems to be the matter?" she said with a kind, caring voice. InuYasha tried to keep up his tiered human act.

"Please help me ma'am. She fainted." He panted. The nurses' eyes wondered towards the form his back. When she noticed the unconscious girl she gasped and hurried over.

"Quick, bring her this way." The nurse waved him forward and started walking towards a pair of double doors. InuYasha followed the lady in white but kept acting tiered. They walked down a corridor and stopped in front of a simple light blue door. The lady opened the door and stepped inside. In the well lit room there was a single window that faced the forest InuYasha had just come out of. The walls were a light blue and there were two beds with simple white covers. On the one wall there was a framed picture of many different types of yokai that InuYasha didn't recognise.

"Can you place her on the bed?"

"Hn" InuYasha hated being told what to do but complied and placed thee girl gently on the bed closest to the window. He sighed and stretched his back.

"Thank you, I will do everything I can to make sure that your friend is okay." InuYasha noting the dismissal in her statement walked out the room, down the corridor and out through the magic doors. He walked over to the road and sat down in the middle facing the forest.

"They should be here soon." He mumbled to himself.

While he waited for the other two to come, he couldn't help but to think about how he ended up here.

_~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~_

"_I'm going back home." Kagome stated blankly._

"_You're staying here." I told her. _

"_Why should I?"_

"_Because we have few jewel shards and Naraku is catching up fast. If you leave we will fall even further behind him." I could feel my temper rising but I knew as soon as those words came out of my mouth that they were the wrong things to say. She didn't look pleased. I saw a vein on her head._

"_SIT BOY!" I went down head first and hit hard. She got here way again and said she would be back in about two weeks. _

_After about 3 days I started getting restless and went through the well to see her. I wanted to get on the road soon and I also enjoyed going to the future, but I would never tell Kagome that. Her family was a lot more welcoming and happy to see me than she was. We had a fight about school and it ended in me getting a face full of floor after another loud "sit"._

_~~~~Flashback end~~~~_

The shoeless boy smelled that the other two were close. He waited for them, cross-legged in the middle of the road. He started to look at the world around him. He wasn't in his time, that much he knew, but this didn't look like Kagomes' time ether. The only thing he could think of to explain this was that he was in a different world all together.

Two boys burst trough the forest, panting hard with sweat beading their faces and necks. The black haired one was carrying Misty's' bag while the dark skinned one carried Togepi.

"It's the Poke-centre!" Brock said.

"We made it!" Ash replied. They saw InuYasha sitting in the road waiting for them with arms crossed. The half-demon looked at them with curious eyes.

"Took you long enough." He stated as he stood up while the other two were still trying to catch their breath.

"Come on, your friend should be waking up soon." InuYasha said this all in a deadpan voice and turned to the building. He started walking and the two friends looked at each other then followed after the strange, red-clad boy.

As they walked in, the pink haired nurse came out of a pair of double doors. (the same ones she and InuYasha had gone through earlier) and for once Brock did not try to hit on her.

"Oh, there you are. Your friend is fine and will wake up soon. You should be there so she wakes to a friendly face… who are these two?"

"Uhh, they're other friends." InuYasha was never the best at thinking on the spot but this was the truth so it was easier. The nurse nodded.

"I have to stay here and tend to the Pokémon so will you show them through?" InuYasha nodded and walked to the double doors. The other two followed close behind him. They walked down the corridor and InuYasha held the door into Misty's room open for the others to entre.

"Misty!" Ash called as he noticed her. She was sleeping peacefully and nurse Joy had taken her shoes off and laid them next to the bed. She had also placed a thick blanket on top of Misty. Ash and Brock sat on the edge of the bed next to hers. InuYasha stood by the door shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. Brock noticed the strangers' anxiety.

"Thank you for your help. Would you like to stay until she wakes up?" Brock asked the silver haired boy. He nodded and sat cross-legged on the floor.

"…mmm…" Misty was stirring and her friends moved closer.

"Misty?" Ash spoke caringly. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Ash? Brock?" InuYasha was sitting in a shadowy corner at the door.

"Wha-what happened, where are we?" She was still completely out of it and her head was ringing.

"Well you fainted and there were no doctors nearby so we brought you to a Pokémon-centre." Brock explained while Misty tried to sit up.

"I guess that makes sense but why did I faint?"

"Don't know. Maybe you saw a scary _bug _Pokémon." Ash said teasingly.

"Well excuse me for not liking bugs!" she was already back to her normal self and angry as ever at Ash for making fun of her.

"But Ash, even if she did see a bug Pokémon she wouldn't have fainted. Usually she just screams and runs away, she's never fainted before." Brock said before the argument got to out of hand.

"I think I can help solve that riddle." InuYasha said, speaking for the first. The others were surprised, they had all bur forgotten about him.

'What do you mean?"

"Simple, It's all my fault that your friend fainted." Everyone looked at him with shocked and confused faces. Their curiosity was so strong he could smell it. He knew he would end up telling them everything. They might not believe him but he had enough proof and he didn't really care if they didn't believe what he said. They were only humans, nothing important.

* * *

**Well that's chap 2. Hope you enjoyed it! Even if you didn't please tell me. Sorry that this chap was over 700 words shorter but I wanted to see if I could get more people reading if I left it on a sort of climax (just saying noe that I'm not very good with cliffhangers) Please be patient untill the nextt chap comes out. I'm trying as hard as I can but I want to add 2 more chap onto my first fanfic Eeveelution". Untill then, bye :P**


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

**SORRY! i'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update but exams started today... I should probaly be studing... OH WELL! Don't worry if you are reading 'Eeveelution' because that will be updated nex along with a new story I'm starting called...I don't have a name yet but it's going to be an awsome Inu/Naru cross over. If you would like to help me name it feel free but for now, enjoy my hard work! :P**

* * *

**Captor 3: Introductions**

InuYasha sighed and stood up from his shady space in the corner. Misty was still in bed with the other two sitting nearby. The half-demon was yelling to himself inside his head, _Why the hell did you say that! You could have just left when the girls friends came or even better yet, never have helped them in the first place! I guess all that time with Kagome has made me soft. Damn humans! _but on the outside he perfectly calm and collected. Well he had gotten himself into this.

"It's a long story but I will tell you everything if you are interested. I will warn you now that some things may seem hard to believe, or even utterly impossible, however, every word I speak is the truth." Again, more yelling inside his skull, so much so that it gave him a headache.

"I'm interested!" Ash said, always so easily excited and impressed.

"I would also enjoy hearing your story," Brock said obviously curious yet polite. "But can I ask you something first? I don't believe I know your name, we haven't introduced ourselves either." InuYasha was surprised at how eager they seemed to be at hearing about his life. The silver haired boy was so used to people not wanting anything to do with him.

A look of surprise crossed the black haired boys face.

"You're right! I guess we forgot. It's fine though, we all had a lot on our minds. My name is Ash and I'm going to be a Pokémon master!" InuYasha was still confused but decided to play along and shook his hand.

"My name is Brock and my dream is to be the best Pokémon breeder. It's a pleasure to meet you." InuYasha winced internally at the wording he used. Breeder, he hated that word. When he was young he heard people call his mother that. At first he didn't know what that meant and whenever he asked his mother about it she would hug him close and cry a little. He only learnt what 'breeder' really meant after she died. Someone who raises animals. An animal. That's what those villagers had thought of him, no more than an animal.

"I'm Misty and I want to be the worlds greatest water Pokémon trainer and then I can go home a beat my sisters once and for all. Than they'll see how capable I am at raising Pokémon!" the last part she said with a slight malice that everyone noticed.

"So what's your name?" Brock asked.

"It's In-Ian." He decided to play it safe and tell them a fake name he had heard Kagome use. He sighed not knowing where to start.

"I'm not very good with words so I'll just have to show you. The reason Misty feinted was because she saw me, the less human side of me that is. You see I'm only half human." The others just stared at him blankly, he sighed.

"I might as well let you see. It's not like I have anything to loose… just don't feint." The others just kept on staring at him but nodded. InuYasha sighed again and wondered if this was the right thing to do. _Oh well, I can't back down now _he thought to himself. He slowly took off the bandanna that kept his dog ears hidden. The trio just stared in shock. They were speechless. Ash was the first to gather his wits.

"How do we know those aren't fake?" InuYasha's eye twitched in irritation and a vein was visible on his forehead. He breathed deeply to try and control his anger.

"If you don't believe me then fi-" he stopped short, his ears twitched and turned sideways.

"oh-no." the others looked at him confused. They had all noticed that his dog ears had moved. The only way that could be possible was if the ears were real. The trio had seen some strange things on their travels but this was by far the strangest.

"What's wrong?" Brock asked worried. InuYasha had turned to leave but looked back.

"Trouble" he stated blankly. Brock and Ash stood quickly.

"Misty you stay here. We'll help Ian." Ash said, Misty was about to protest but closed her mouth and nodded.

"We need to go **now**." InuYasha said with a deadly seriousness. Brock and ash nodded and followed after him as he walked out of the door, down the corridor towards the entrance. They walked outside and the dog eared boy stood still.

"W-what's wrong?" Ash asked a bit worried now. The boy they knew as Ian looked back at them

"How fast can you two run?"

'Well, I guess we're average speed." Ash answered.

"Let's see, it's a fair distance and if they run at average human speed we should make it, but, since it is a distance then they would start slowing down which would stop us from getting there in time…" InuYasha was talking to himself more than anything else and rambled on doing calculations.

"I-Ian? Is everything okay? Ian?" Brock was starting to worry for this strange boys mental health.

"Who? Oh, sorry, but we need to hurry. Follow me at your full speed and when you feel yourself slowing down tell me immediately. Got that?" the two friends nodded and they headed the opposite direction from the forest they had come out earlier.

They ran along the road for two minutes when InuYasha stopped suddenly.

"I-Ian, wha-what is it?" Ash panted.

"You two are slowing. If we want to make it in time to be of any help then you need to trust me." Ash and Brock had a clear expression of shock, so strong that InuYasha could actually smell it. He sighed.

"Both of you, climb on my back."

"you couldn't be able to carry both of us. It's still amazing that you could carry Misty the distance that you did." Brock said.

"If that's what you want to believe then fine, but the fact is that I could carry both of you with ease. If you want to help, climb on my back, if you don't then I'll go on ahead without you and you can go back to your friend." The dog eared boy stated blankly. Ash didn't like the idea of riding on his back, but he couldn't let someone or something get hurt because of his pride. Brock just watched Ash to see what he would do. If Ash trusted Ian then so would he. Ash nodded and Brock copied. The red-clad boy knelt down and Ash climbed on his back shortly followed by Brock.

"Are you sure you can carry both of us?" Brock asked speaking up for the first time.

"I should be able to but I guess I've never tried. Oh well, we'll just have to wait and see." Ash and Brock shared a worried glance but they didn't have time for anything else because the boy they were riding on stood up and told them to hold on tight. Not waiting for an answer he took off.

They were running fast. The two friends still didn't know what the 'trouble' was since Ian hadn't told them anything. All he said was that they had to hurry. All the while, Ash was thinking '_how can he run so fast? Not many people can run this fast without any extra weight. He has two people on his back which makes it amazing that he can walk one metre. How can he not be tiered? It's not humanly possible… what if he's not human? That's just a weird thought, it might explain the ears, but still, it's not nice to think of some one as not human. When this is all over and done with I'll be sure to ask him.' _His thoughts were interrupted by the strange – possibly inhuman – boy.

"We are almost there." There was a small slope downwards which ended in a 5 metre flat which then led to a canyon about 50 metres and so deep that no one could possibly measure it. InuYasha stopped at the edge of the slope and stood dead still. His ears twitched along with his nose. His eyes scanned the area. He heard it before he smelt it. Some one was being chased by tree other humans. He could hear their voices and their footsteps - however one of the humans' footsteps sounded strange - as they crashed trough the foliage. His head swung towards the noise as the four ran out of the undergrowth onto the 5m flat in direct view. A girl with long brown hair and tanned skin ran at full speed while being followed by a man with short blue hair and a woman with long pink hair. (pretty obvious who these 2 are isn't it? If you don't get it here's some more hints.) They were wearing similar uniforms with a read 'R' on the white shirts. The two were accompanied by a cat who was running on its hind legs.

InuYasha took immediate action. He jumped forward and slid down the slope with the two boys still clinging onto his back. When he reached the flat at the bottom Ash and Brock climbed off. They both recognised the trio who were chasing the girl and chorused in union,

"Team Rocket!"

"Oh no, it's the twerps!" said the little cat as the sunlight shone off the coin in the centre of his head. InuYasha raised an eyebrow at the talking cat but stood still with his arms crossed.

"Why are you chasing this girl?" he said with a slight growl in his voice. Everyone flinched at the ferocity in his voice except the girl who just stared at him wide eyed. He grinned at the strangers reaction, showing off his abnormally sharp teeth in the process.

The woman with the pink hair was the first to recover from the shock.

"That's none of your business, so just get lost twerps!"

"I'm afraid it's not going to be that easy. I'll tell you what; I can make you a deal. Either you leave now nothing happens to you, or, you can stay and I can't guarantee what would happen except that you would end up badly wounded. I think that's a fair deal." InuYasha said all of this with a cockiness that the other three got annoyed but started to worry a little.

The blue haired male was the one who answered this time.

"You couldn't hurt us, and anyway, we have a job to do and we're not going to give up by some useless threats. We aren't going to leave until our job's done." An evil grin spread across the half- demons face as he crouched into a fighting stance with his hand on his hilt ready to draw the mighty sword if necessary.

"That's fine with me. Actually, I prefer this choice. Fighting is so much more fun than taking the easy way out. I just hope you last long enough for me to be able to stretch my muscles." His grin grew and his eyes flickered with amusement.

'_This should be interesting'_

* * *

**There you have it...I'm really bad at cliff hangers so please don't kill me. Please comment. I welcome all types from complements (I love them a lot) to sugestions (love 'em even more) to critisisem (not so much love there, but then again, how else am I going to get through life?) If you happen to like my style of writing or over active imagenation you are more than welcome to ask for me to write about somthing else, just go to my profile and see what I'm able to write. If you want Bleach then don't worry, I'm working through that. **

**Until next time - which I hope won't be as long. **

**See ya ;D**


	4. Chapter 4: Fight

**Yay! I got this one up earlyer than I could have hoped. I'm going to apollogize for the shortness of this chapter but if I didn't make it short then to much would happen in one episode and make everyone confused. O_o Don't worry yourselves because I will post up the next chap as soon as posibile. Two more things: 1, please excuse any spelling errors in my authers notes, 2, I don't own Poke'mon aor InuYasha.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fight**

'Ready when you are." The half demon growled.

"Huh, if you want a fight then we'll give you one. Go Arboc!" the pink haired one yelled.

"Go Wheezing!"

"Charbock!"

Wheez-eez"

Ash and Brock tensed, ready to call on their own Pokémon but InuYasha stopped them.

"You two wait right there, I'll get rid of the idiots who think that they're strong. Don't worry yourselves, I'll be quick. These guys are more pathetic then the weaklings I usually fight." Ash and Brock just stared at the now scary 'Ian' who had just made a crazy request. '_But I didn't notice him carrying any Pokémon. He didn't even know what a Pokémon is!' _Ash thought to himself.

"Ash, if things start to get out of hand we can step in, but for now, we should just listen to him and see what he can do." Brock whispered, seeming to read Ash's mind. Ash nodded uncertainly and eased up but kept his hand close to his Poke-Balls.

InuYasha lifted his hand from the hilt of his sword and straitened up. Hue clenched his fists.

"I don't think it would be worth taking out my blade, you're not worthy enough to even see it. I won't even waste my energy using my claws. There's no point if I'm fighting small fry like you."

"Such an insult from a little twerp! We won't tolerate such rudeness toward the great Team Rocket!"

"The great who-now?" He smirked and tilted his head to the side, taunting them. The woman was fuming so the man attacked.

"Wheezing! Use sludge attack!" the giant floating heads obeyed and shot purple-back gloop out of its mouth. The shoeless boy simply side stepped it by turning his body to the side. He scratched his head and went back to his previous standing arrangements.

Everyone stared at him, everyone except the mystery girl who was looking around franticly and took a step back.

"Is that all?" InuYasha's face darkened and his evil grin grew even wider, showing off his white, pointed teeth.

"Not even close. Arboc, use poison sting!"

"Charbock!" the giant snake opened his mouth and shot hundreds of tiny purple needles to his dog eared opponent. The half demon simply jumped and evaded every single one. He landed in a crouch, his silver bags covering his eyes.

"Pathetic," he lifted his head and his gold eyes shone.

"Now it's my turn." He jumped forward from his crouch toward the purple snake.

He punched it in the centre of its face, but before it could go flying into the far distance, he grabbed the end of its tail.

"Chaar!" it gave a surprised yell

"Next comes the floating freak." He glared at the 'floating freak' while swinging the snake he had just punched above his head like a lasso. He grinned like a little child then he brought down the snake by smacking it into the purple, spiked heads.

"Char…"

"Wheez-wee…" both of Team Rockets Pokémon were out cold with their eyes in swirls.

"Way to easy, hey, have you guys got anything stronger? I need to stretch my muscles after sitting carrying people on my back all day." Team Rocket all passed worried and shocked expressions between each other.

"Time to get out'a here." Again the talking cat surprised InuYasha. The wind changed direction, blowing their scent towards InuYasha. He noticed that the cat was actually a demon but he was curious as to why it looked so much like the cat Kagome has. A huge balloon appeared. It was in the shape of the strange cats head and paw.

"Hahaha, we'll be going now! You will never be able to catch us! We are invinc-" the pick haired lady whacked the blue haired man over the head.

"Shut up James! Arboc, return!"

"Wheezing return."

"See ya twerps…Wha-what!"

"Iron-Reaver-Soul-Stealer!"

"It looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the trio chorused as they flew off into the distance.

~~~~**What happened while James was getting smacked~~~~**

Seeing he had an opening, InuYasha jumped up towards the giant balloon. When he was high enough he brought out his claws. The cat-like creature noticed this hence the "Wha-what!" InuYasha then reared his hand back and arched it forward with a yell of "Iron-Reaver-Soul-Stealer!" Yellow lights erupted from each of his elongated claws causing a huge gash in the side of the balloon.

~~~~**Back to the story**~~~~

"Way to easy, that was no fun at all." InuYasha complained as he rolled his shoulder.

"W-wow! That was so cool! It was amazing!" Ash was obviously amazed while Brock was in complete shock and speechless. No one was paying attention to the girl who took another frightened step back. InuYasha's sensitive ears twitched at the sound of stones shifting. His head snapped toward the frightened girl. This caused her to get scared and take another step back.

"Wait! Be carful!" he warned her but she gave a little squeak and brought her hands protectively towards her and took another step. Her head snapped behind of her as she felt her foot slip of the edge of the endless abyss.

She screamed as her foot fell shortly followed by the other.

"Dam-it!" InuYasha hissed under his breath as he sprinted towards the edge of the cliff. He launched himself off the side and caught the falling girl in midair. He ad caught her just above the elbow and was able to clear the canyon and land safely on the other side.

Ash and Brock had watched the whole scene in complete awe. At one moment Ian was standing in front of them. His ears had twitched and he swung his head to the side. He yelled to the girl who screamed and started falling. The next thing the two knew was Ian jumping off the side of the cliff. They saw him catch the girl and land on the other side. It didn't look like a very pleasant landing but he shouldn't have any broken bones.

Come on Ash, there's a bridge a couple of metres up." Ash nodded as he followed his friend at a sprint.

* * *

**That was chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it! I have a favor to ask all my readers; PLEASE REVIEW! You have no idea how happy it makes me, it actually makes me want to wright more... well, that's all for now.**

**Until next time, Se Ya**

**:P**


	5. Chapter 5: Voiceless

**I'm sorry I took so long with this chapter but I think that it's a good one. I'm going to keep this AN short by saying please reveiw. All reviews are welcome, even flamers. I understand that you need to take your anger out somewhere, but please understand that I will pay absolutly no attention to them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything exept the plot and the girl that InuYasha just saved. You geussed it, she's an OC. **

**Enjoy Chapter 5!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Voiceless**

"Ian, are you okay?" Ash panted

"I'm fine, I'm not to sure about her though." He stood up and gestured to the now unconscious girl.

"seriously, two fainting girls in one day. I don't know how much more I can take." InuYasha said while rubbing his head. Ash, as always, was utterly impressed.

"How did you jump that far?" he questioned loudly, looking to the other side of the abyss.

"I'll tell you later but for now we should get back to Misty and get this girl healed." Brock agreed with InuYasha's statement with a nod.

"Fine, you can answer all of my questions on the walk back to the Pokémon-centre." Ash said. InuYasha sighed but nodded as he slung the unconscious girl over his back.

"Do you always carry people on your back?" Ash started his interrogation.

"It's easier and if she wakes up she would be less frightened than if she woke up in my arms."

"That makes sense. Come on Ash, we should go before Misty starts getting worried about us." The boy in question was squatting by the edge of the canyon, looking down to try and see how deep it was. He stood up as InuYasha led the way back across the bridge.

They were halfway back to the Pokémon-centre and Ash was still drilling the demon boy with questions. He, in turn, tried to answer with as few words as possible.

"Why do you have those ears?"

"I'm not fully human."

"If you're not human then what are you?"

"Half human and uhh…half demon."

"Demon! That's so cool!"

"Any more questions?"

"Oh right, why don't you wear any shoes?"

"I don't like them."

"Have you ever worn shoes?"

"Not that I can remember."

"So, how did you get here?" InuYasha stopped walking.

"I don't know." Ash just shrugged and carried on walking. InuYasha copied him.

"where do you come from?"

"Feudal-age Japan."

"Fe-feudal-age!?"

"Yes. Sometimes I visited the future but I prefer my own time period."

"How did you travel through time?"

"The well."

"What well?"

"The magic well that Kagome always travels through."

"Who's Kagome?"

"Some human girl. We're almost there. Come on, let's hurry." He picked up his pace, obviously trying to change the subject. Ash caught the hint.

"Do you know who this girl is?"

"I haven't got the faintest clue."

"I know that I've never seen her." Brock said speaking up for the first time in a while.

"I guess that we just have to wait for her to wake up." Ash said.

"Well Ash, I assume that you have finished quizzing me?" the half-demon said hopefully.

"No way. Are there different types of demons?"

"Yes."

"What type are you?"

"Dog demon."

"Do you know any other types of demons?"

"I know a fox demon, cat demon, spider demon and a stupid, annoying wolf demon."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"One."

"Brother or sister?"

"Brother."

"What is his name and what is he like?"  
"Sesshomaru, he is an arro-" InuYasha was cut off by a soft groan coming from his back. He stopped walking and looked at the girl.

"Wait, I think she's waking up." The other two stopped on either side of him. They looked at the girl who was being carried on the boy they knew as Ian's back.

Another small groan escaped her lips as her eyes started to open.

"Si-silver?" she moved her head up.

"Silver!" she yelled, her eyes snapping wide open in shock. She tried to get away from her carrier franticly as if he burned her. InuYasha was startled by her strugelling and his grip loosened. She fell to the ground with a slight 'thump'. She tried to stand but fell back down.

"H-hey, ca-calm down." InuYasha said hesitantly, not sure what he should do.

"S-silver." The girl said as she pointed to him.

"It's okay, we wont hurt you." Brock said as calmly as he could. The frightened girl looked at him and her eyes went back to their normal size.

"We need to take you to a healing facility so we can make sure that you are not hurt." The girl nodded weakly at what Brock was saying.

"But to get you there we need to carry you, is that okay?" Again she nodded.

"This is Ian. He is the only one strong enough to carry you all the way there." She looked to InuYasha and back to Brock with frightened eyes.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you either. Actually, he was the one who saved you." The girl was completely shocked and looked to the red-clad boy with an apology in her eyes. Her mouth moved but no sound came out. She looked upset and hung her head.

She looked at Brock and nodded her head. She moved to stand up but fell down again. Ash bent down to help her but she stopped him with her hand. She shakily got into a kneeling position.

"Ian, we need to get going so would you pick…uh…what's your name?" she moved her mouth to answer Brock's question but again, she couldn't voice anything.

"Must be mute or something." Ash said, sweat dropping.

"Can't be. She said 'silver' earlier." Brock argued.

"Well mute or not, we need to get back to your friend so let's get going." InuYasha said getting impatient. He kneeled down with his back facing the girl. His arms were stretched slightly backwards.

"Climb on." He looked back at her with a half smile. She gave a small, hesitant nod and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked at him as if to check if it was okay. InuYasha stood slowly and placed his arms around the back of her knees to stop her from falling. He started walking towards the healing centre with Ash and Brock nearby.

"So," Ash said, "why don't you have a tail?" InuYasha just sighed an answered the question – as well as all those that followed – as best he could.

By the time they had reached the Poke-centre Ash was asking InuYasha pointless questions like: what is your favourite number. The girl on the dog eared boys back had fallen asleep and had her face buried in InuYasha's silver locks. The three walked in and Nurse Joy (InuYasha had learned some names and facts as the boys talked) greeted them.

"Welcome, how may I help you? Oh, you three. Your friend was starting to wo-" her eyes widened as she saw yet another unconscious form on the young boys back.

"What happened?"

"Don't worry, she's just asleep." InuYasha said trying to calm her down. It seemed to work since her eyes went back to normal size. The trio nodded their thanks and headed towards the room Misty was waiting in.

Misty was sitting on the windowsill looking out of the forest that they came out of earlier. She held Togepri in her arms while Pikachu was asleep on one of the beds. (**AN: sorry, I forgot to tell you that he stayed behind with Misty.**) Misty heard the door handle turn and faced the sound. Ash walked followed by Brock and then InuYasha. InuYasha walked over to the unoccupied bed and placed an unconscious girl down on it gently. He arched his back and sat on the floor cross-legged, leaning against the bed post.

"Now we just have to wait." He said with his eyes closed. The other two boys nodded and sat down on the bed that Pikachu was sleeping on. Misty just stared at the girl with wide eyes.

"Uh…could someone **please** tell me what in the world is going on here." InuYasha opened one eye and looked at Misty. He sighed.

"We found her." He stated blankly.

"She was being chased by Team Rocket," Ash continued.

"She can't seem to talk but when she saw Ian's hair she got frightened and screamed 'silver'. She tried to but couldn't say anything after that." Brock concluded.

"So you don't know who she is or where she's from?" Misty accused. All the boys shook their heads in union.

"But," Brock said. "we need to find out why Team Rocket were chasing her."

"Whatever it was for, we need to let her rest for now." InuYasha said standing up. A loud rumble was heard and everyone turned to look at Ash, even Pikachu woke up. Ash's sweat dropped as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You know something? We haven't had any lunch yet."

"When are you not hungry Ash?" Misty sighed hanging her head.

"Then we should go and get some food…now that I think about it there's another question. What type of food do you eat Ian?" InuYasha just shrugged.

"Normal human food." Ash looked surprised at first but recovered quickly.

"Let's go and eat then." InuYasha nodded in agreement and followed after the others after a quick glance at the peaceful sleeping girl.

"I wonder why she acted so weird when she saw my hair." He asked to himself.

"You say something Ian?" Ash questioned.

"No, it's nothing." He replied. _'More importantly, why does she seem familiar and why does she smell different from all the humans here?'_ he asked himself in his head.

* * *

**Mwahahaha! Does InuYasha know this mystery girl? Will they figure out why Team Rocket were chasing her? And most importantly, what will they have for lunch? All shall be revealed in later chapters of 'InuYasha! I Choose You!'... REVIEW! please.**

**Until next time, See Ya! :P**

**Please check out my poll and place your votes. It would be a great help.**


	6. Chapter 6: Eat

**Hello everyone. I made it my mission to post this one upuickly but it is a short one. The reason for this is simple: a lot of things are happening and it is easier for people to read if it is seperated. Also, if there is something that you don't undderstand then you can leave a comment of PM me... That reminds me, PLEASE REVEIW! It makes me happy. I am open to ideas and sugestions. Please also vote in my poll on my page.**

**Disclamer thingy: I do NOT own Pokemon or InuYasha. They belong to their rightfull owners. All I own is the plot and the semi-mute girl.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Eat**

Ash took a deep breath.

"Smells delicious."

"Of course you would say that, it's burgers." Misty groaned. Ash and Misty sat down shortly followed by InuYasha. Brock went to get the food from the cafeteria. He came back with four trays of burgers and chips as well as a cool drink. Ash's mouth was drooling at the site. Brock placed one tray in front of everyone then sat himself down. Ash scoffed the food down instantly. It went down so fast that people would mistake him for a vacuum-cleaner. InuYasha took a few hesitant sniffs then decided that it was okay for him to eat. He took one bite then inhaled the rest of the burger.

After their 'delicious' meal, they went back to the room with the girl that they had found. Brock had brought her some food in case she woke up and was hungry.

They entered the door and noticed that the girl was sitting up in her bed. She was looking out of the window at the pidgey that was pecking at the grass outside the Poke-centre. She turned her head as she heard the four enter. She gave them a small smile then sniffed the air a few times. Her stomach growled loudly. She placed a hand over her belly and blushed slightly. Ash, Brock and Misty started laughing; this caused her blush to deepen.

"Here you go, I hope you like burgers." Brock said placing the tray on her lap. She smiled widely and started eating. She ate quickly out of hunger but was able to refrain herself enough to not be too messy.

When the girl with the long brown hair had finished her meal she hiccupped. The three friends laughed again and Brock took away the now empty tray. The girl tried to speak but no sound came from her mouth. The three Pokémon trainers looked at her worriedly. InuYasha was deep in thought.

"I have an idea." He stated turning to the girl.

"Can you read and write?" he questioned the mute girl. Surprise went across her face but melted into a huge smile as she nodded eagerly.

"That's a brilliant idea Ian!" Brock complimented. Misty nodded in agreement while Ash mumbled something that sounded like 'I could have thought of it'.

"Ash, could you go and get some paper and pens?" Brock asked him.

"Where?"

"I'm sure that Nurse Joy would have some. If she doesn't then you should just ask around the centre, someone is bound to have some." Brock replied. Ash nodded and made his way out of the room.

The silent girl pointed to her throat and then made the action of drinking.

"Oh, are you thirsty?" Misty asked her kindly. The girl gave a small nod. Misty went and got a glass of water and gave it to the young girl who chugged it down quickly. The whole time that this was happening InuYasha was trying to figure out why she smelt strange.

"How old are you?" Brock questioned. She put up all of her fingers then only three.

"Thirteen huh?" she nodded her head at InuYasha's question.

"You look younger that. Maybe ten, the same age as Ash." Misty commented. The girl simply shrugged as if to say 'I get that a lot'.

The teenage girl looked out of the window and pointed towards it. The other three looked at where she was pointing. A child was playing with a rattata.

"That's a Pokémon. Do you not know what they are?" Misty asked kindly. The girl nodded her head and pointed again.

"What is it?" Brock questioned. InuYasha just smiled. _'Can she sense it?'_ he thought to himself.

Out of some shrubbery near the boy and his rattata, a small creature came out. It had a small, round, blue body with pudgy little legs. Out of its head there was grass in a formation that made it look like a patch of grass on legs.

"Look Brock, it's an oddish." Misty noted. The other girl lowered her arm and nodded, eyes closed. InuYasha looked at the strange creature.

"It looks like an overgrown weed." He commented. This earned him glares from Misty that he didn't even pay any attention to.

The four watched as the boy outside used his rattata to battle the oddish. The boy won and caught the wild Pokémon in a Poke-ball as Brock had told the half demon they were called. The youngster hugged his rattata who looked proud and happy with itself.

"Hey guys, where did Pikachu go?" Misty asked.

"I think he left with Ash." Brock replied.

"Where is Ash anyway" InuYasha questioned irritated. Brock and Misty shrugged.

The two friends talked with each other about supplies while the silent girl looked out of the window. InuYasha was still mulling over the fact that she seemed familiar yet he couldn't remember her scent or the way she looked. He couldn't bring up any memory of her yet he felt like he knew her.

"About time." InuYasha muttered under his breath. Ash burst through the door of the room breathing heavily. He held up several sheets of paper in one hand and a selection of pencils and pens in the other.

"Got it." He panted.

* * *

**There you have it, chapter 6 of my Inu/Poke cross-over. the next chapter should be up depending on how my comunity servive progect goes. As I said before, the next chap WILL be longer... a lot longer. Please share any veiws, sugestions, ideas or comments in general. Any questions you have I will do my best to answer. **

**P.S. you don't learn much about the mystery girl yet but in the next *counts on fingers* 2 or 3 chapters you will. **

**Until next time, See Ya :P**


	7. Chapter 7: Write

**Okay... super long AN and ****apology at the bottom. This is the last time I'm going to do a disclaimer. I don't own InuYasha or Pokemon. they belong to their respective owners etc, etc, etc. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Write**

Ash passed the paper and pens to the girl. She took it as if it was a long awaited gift. She scribbled something and showed it to the group.

_Thank you so much. I need to warn you that my spelling isn't great._

She smiled widely as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. The others couldn't help but smile back.

"So, now that you can communicate," Ash started. "What's your name?" A confused look crossed her face. She seemed deep in thought for a moment before writing something down.

_I'm not sure. I know it starts with L, but that's all I can remember. _She showed what she wrote. The others just became more curious then they were before.

"Maybe your memory will return in time. For now you should rest." Brock said. Always concerned for others. The girl nodded and placed the pen and paper on the floor next to her bed. She lay down and pulled the sheets up to her chin.

"We'll leave you then." Rock said as he turned to leave. The girl sat up quickly and shook her head fiercely.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked in a worried voice. The girl shook her head again and reached for the paper. InuYasha spoke up.

"I think that she doesn't want to left alone." The girl nodded in agreement.

"Well there's no point in all of us staying here. We also need to get some supplies from the town nearby." Brock stated.

"So who should stay?" Misty asked the question everyone wanted the answer to.

"Maybe you should ask her who she wants to stay." InuYasha said bluntly. The others nodded.

"Who would you like to stay with you?" Brock asked kindly. The girl blinked a few times as she processed the situation. She began to blush a little. She twiddled her fingers and tried to say something but nothing came out of her mouth. She looked down, upset.

"You don't have to say anything. Just point and choose." She looked up, a small, sad smile on her lips. She nodded at what Ash had just said. She looked back an fourth between the four. She pointed to the half-demon boy with a small blush visible, looking down the whole time. She looked up with a shy smile. InuYasha blinked in confusion while the other three nodded and said goodbye. They left after informing they would be back in an hour or two. InuYasha watched the go with a small scowl. _"Why did she choose me?"_ he thought to himself. The girl was lying on the bed with a blush dusting her cheeks. _"Why is she blushing? Is she embarrassed?"_

"So, you don't remember your name?" she shook her head.

"Do you remember where you come from?" again, her head went from right to left. InuYasha sighed.

"You should go to sleep." She nodded and closed her eyes. He sighed again and sat on the window sill.

"She's asleep. That was fast." He muttered to himself. _"Must have been exhausted."_

InuYasha looked at her then stared out the window for half an hour. He was deep in thought. His mind kept wondering about this girl and then about Kagome.

"I wonder if she's okay." He said to himself. _"She said she was going back in a week. I have until then to get back myself."_ He sighed.

"How in the world am I going to get back?" he heard a rustle of paper and turned to see the mute girl writing something. She looked up and showed the paper to him, a look of concern on her face.

_What's wrong? You look really upset. If there's anything I can help with I will. Don't worry though; I'm good at keeping secrets._

She then took the paper back and added something.

_You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. _She smiled at him and he couldn't help but grin back.

"I just have a lot on my mind right now." He decided to tell her. Her smile widened slightly, happy that InuYasha had taken her up on her deal.

"I just want to ask you something." He said. She nodded for him to continue.

"Why did you pick me to stay with you?" She blinked in surprise then looked down.

"…know…" she looked up in shock, eyes wide. She pointed to her throat.

"I…" her mouth kept moving but only some words were able to be voiced. She sighed and looked down.

"Try and speak slowly. You said 'know', what do you know?"

"I…" her voice was raspy from not being used.

"Calm down and try again." She breathed deeply and started again.

"I… know… you." She said slowly.

"What?"

"Tired." Was her barely audible reply. She fell back and was asleep instantly.

"That was strange." InuYasha said to himself. He looked out the window again. _"How could she know me? I've never met her before. I would remember her scent. Ah! This is so confusing!"_ he was so completely caught in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the girls one eye was slightly open and looking at him.

* * *

**So... Yeah, I'm really sorry about not updating in god knows how long. I don't really have much of an excuse. you see, I lost the paper I wrote the story on. I got annoyed and didn't write anything. When I found it again I was writing something else. I didn't feel like carrying on with this story. Or any of the others in fact. I am truly sorry. I hope you guys all forgive me. If you want, yell at me. It might make me work faster. I want to thank Moonlover21. You are the one who kept pestering me about my stories. When I read your message today, I decided to get back to work and post up the crap I write. Thank you for staying with me. Finally, think of this as my birthday gift to you readers. It was my birthday on Thursday so I'm in a good mood. I will try post up the next chapter by next Friday. Please don't murder me in my sleep if I don't. **

**With my ****apology out of the way... Please review! That can be the late birthday gift ****you give me. :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Speak

**Okay, I'm ONE day late. Don't go killing me over it, alright? However, I won't be uploading for some time. You see, I've got camp on Monday (I really don't want to go) so I won't be near anything electronic until I get back on Thursday. So, until then, I wish I could stay at home. Wish me luck.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Speak

InuYasha was still looking out the window when he saw Misty, Ash and Brock walking down the road towards the Pokémon centre. He looked back at the sleeping girl. She looked so peaceful. He smiled a little and thought about what he knew. The girl was a mystery. He didn't know where she came from or even her name. Then again, neither did she. His smile faded. _'What did those three want with her?'_ he asked himself. He frowned when he couldn't come up with an answer. He stood up and stretched his stiff limbs. He had been sitting in the same position for over an hour. Ash, Misty and Brock entered and InuYasha turned to face them.

"Sorry we took so long." Misty apologized. InuYasha just shrugged.

"Anything happen while we were gone?" Ash asked, not expecting much.

"I suppose so. Depends on what you consider 'anything' to be." InuYasha said. The three looked at him in confusion.

"She woke up after about half an hour so I asked her a few questions. Just for curiosity's sake, like where she came from and stuff. She spoke a few words. Not much, only one at a time. After that she pretty much fainted from what I assume was fatigue." The half demon explained. All four looked at the sleeping mystery girl. As if sensing their stares she began to stir. She sat up and rubbed her eyes with a silent yawn. She looked at them owlishly. Blink…blink. She cocked her head to one side.

"..at?" she placed a hand on her throat and sighed. Misty rushed to her side.

"It's okay. At least you can speak a little bit. You're making progress, it's better than nothing. We don't want you to push yourself to hard. Just relax, okay?" the other girl nodded and took a deep breath.

".ame." she tried.

"Ame? What's that?"

"Ash, you need to watch her mouth while she talks. It will help you guess the whole word."

"Okay, but what does 'ame' mean?" InuYasha wanted to slap his head. _'He doesn't get it.'_

"What I think she was trying to say was 'name'. Is that right?" the boy in red asked the semi mute girl. She nodded her head.

"Do you remember your name?" Brock asked her. The girl nodded shyly.

"That's great!"

"Ash, quiet down." Misty scolded him.

"So, can you tell us?" Brock asked, ignoring the other two. The young girl nodded.

"L-Lou-Lou-Loui-ise." She stammered in her horse voice, barley loud enough for the others to hear.

"Lou-ise?" Brock questioned her. She nodded.

"Louise? Oh, that's such a pretty name." Misty mussed to herself. The now name Louise smiled widely.

"How did you remember it? Your name?" Brock asked. Louise tried to speak but no sound came from her lips this time. She put her chin in her hand, thinking. She imitated being asleep then put a finger to her temple.

"Are you tired?" Ash asked. Brock and InuYasha were able restrain themselves from slapping their foreheads but the girls didn't even bother trying.

"She dreamt about it." InuYasha stated, slightly annoyed. Louise nodded and pointed at him.

"I think I'm right." InuYasha crossed his arms and looked at Ash with a smug expression. Ash grumbled and muttered nonsense under his breath.

Louise's eyes widened in shock, her mouth hung slightly open.

"What's wrong?" brock asked, worried about her. She put her hands over her eyes and shook her head. Her lips started forming words but no noise could be heard. Misty placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. Ash bent down and picked up the paper from under the bed. He handed it to Louise who took it gratefully.

_I need to find Becca._

"Who's Becca?" Ash asked.

_Her full name is Rebecca. She is my best friend and I have to find her. _

Louise had such sadness in her eyes it caused InuYasha to look at them properly for the first time. They were big and almond shaped. Their emerald green depths held sadness, confusion and determination.

_Please, help me. _


	9. Chapter 9: Decide

**Well, you see, I _tried_ to get this chapter out sooner. I really did. My story is a true one... that i will tell at the end. For now, just enjoy what little I have to offer.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Decide

"So what are we going to do?" Ash asked the group. They were sitting at a table eating their dinner of potato soup. Louise had fallen asleep again so they had left the room. InuYasha was curious about Pokémon and Ash brought out a few to show him. There was a mutual fascination between the Pokémon and the half demon boy. It got late and the four decided to eat. They would get another bowl to bring to Louise.

"There are two choices: either you guys help her or you don't." InuYasha stated matter-of-factly. The others looked at him in confusion.

"You guys?" Brock questioned his wording. InuYasha raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm not going to tag along with you. I have to find a way to get back to where I come from." He stated as if it was completely obvious.

"But what about Louise? She doesn't even know where she comes from. She doesn't know how to get home either." Ash proclaimed. InuYasha looked away.

"She isn't from around here, I can tell you that much." He muttered.

"What do you mean? How can you tell?" Misty questioned, having heard him.

"Her scent, it's strange. Not like the rest of you but not like anyone who I've met before either." InuYasha stated, his voice rising slightly.

"Then there's even more reason that we should help her find out where she comes from." Ash sniped back.

"You three are more than enough to do that. I have somewhere I need to go as well."

"You have superhuman strength and smell. It would take a lot less time if you came with us." Misty added, her voice showing annoyance.

Louise watched the fight between InuYasha and the three Pokémon trainers unfold into a crescendo of voices yelling over each other. She looked back and forth between the debaters, her head swivelling from side to side. A small smile crept onto her features. The situation reminded her of a funny experience in her past. She couldn't remember what it was exactly but she knew it was very similar. Her smile wavered as she tried to force the memory to the front of her mind. Where had she experienced this? Who was there? She needed to find out.

The four stopped their squabbling when they heard a gasp. They all turned to Louise. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and her mouth was ajar.

"Louise, what's wrong?" Misty asked. The girl in question spun her head to face her. The force was somehow enough to knock her off the bed she was sitting on. She landed on the floor with a soft thump. She quickly scrambled to get up. Her eyes settled on the shrunken poke-balls on Ash's belt. She pointed to them.

"Hm? My Pokémon?" he asked. Louise nodded.

"Who?" she asked in a raspy voice as she pointed again. Ash just looked at her in confusion.

"Who in?" she elaborated.

"Oh, this is Totodile." Ash explained as he let the water Pokémon out of its fancy ball. The little blue creature danced from one foot to the other. Louise leaned closer to the little croc and seemed to be examining it carefully.

"Cyndaquil?"

"No, that's Totodile." Louise slapped her forehead.

"You have?" she asked slowly.

"Do I have a Cyndaquil? Yeah, but how do you know?" Ash asked as he returned Totodile to its poke-ball.

"Guess." Louise replied with a shrug. While her expression was calm the inside of her mind was raging. She remembered something, something rather important. Although there were still bits of the new information she had remembered missing. She was arguing with herself about the knowledge and whether or not it was reliable. _I knew what Pokémon Ash had. It wasn't just a guess. I remember seeing him catch some and how some of them evolved. His Charmander evolved into a Charizard. He was didn't listen to Ash for a long time. He had a Butterfree as well, but he let it go. Why do I know this?! Can I really know all this? Maybe it's just my memory trying to fill in gaps with nonsense. I should ask him about his other Pokémon. One of the most recent things I remember is one of his newer Pokémon evolved. I can't place which one it was though._

The others looked at the girl who was deep in thought. She hadn't moved for a while. Suddenly she gripped her brown hair in what seemed to be frustration. She quickly had a look of decision on her face to replace the frustration. She finally looked up at the group who were standing around her. She blinked at them a few times. Louise looked down and realized that she was still sitting on the floor in a rather uncomfortable position. Her left leg had fallen asleep under her. _If I want them to help me I need to prove not to more of a burden. _She thought. With determination shining in her emerald eyes she moved into a kneeling position.

"Louise, do you want some help?" Brock asked her. She shook her head. She had to do this herself. Slowly, on shaky legs, she managed to get herself standing. She leaned against the nearby wall to support herself. She was far from steady. Her legs would give way as soon as she put all her weight on them and she knew this.

The girl cleared her thought and prepared to speak. She would have to talk slowly and choose her words carefully.

"I remember…a bit. I know all…of you. We…haven't met, but…I know _about_ you." Louise spoke slowly. Her throat hurt. It felt like sandpaper grating the inside of her neck. The group looked at her, confusion and surprise obvious on their faces. She sighed and decided to elaborate.

"Don't know _how_…but I do. Only remember bits…not all." She explained. Her throat was killing her. InuYasha was sceptical but he was hiding it better than the others.

"How can we believe you about this?" Ash finally asked after a long silence. Louise pointed to him.

"Your second Pokémon… Caterpie… you let it go. Can't remember why." She then pointed to Misty.

"Three older sisters. You battled… Ash… in their place." She turned to Brock.

"You have… many younger… siblings. Your father… came back." All the three were extremely shocked at her statements. She was right, about all of them. Louise finally faced InuYasha.

"All I can… remember are… names. Two of them. Kagome and Kikyo." InuYasha stiffened. Was she one of Naruku's spies? He didn't know, but she didn't seem to be lying when she said she didn't know either. _Maybe, since she knows all of that stuff, she might know how I could get back._ InuYasha couldn't help but thinking. He felt disgusted that he would rely on a human stranger.

"Will… you help?" Louise asked in a soft, timid voice.

"Sure we will, right guys?" Ash stated.

"Right" Misty and Brock answered in unison. All four turned to face InuYasha.

"Ian, will you help?" Ash asked. InuYasha scratched the back of his head.

"I suppose." He finally said. Louise's face lit up in a face splitting smile.

"We should get going then." Ash said, pumping his fist in the air. He headed for the door.

"Ash, it's already night." Brock stated.

"Oh, haha." He laughed nervously as he turned back.

"We'll go in the morning."

"Where?" Misty asked. They looked to Louise.

"First, we must… find Becca."

* * *

**Okay, so, I went to camp on Monday. I didn't want to go but it's compulsory at my school. I got back from that torture on Thursday at about 5pm. A whole day on the bus. God, did it stink. Anyway, I had a nice, long, well deserved bath when all of a sudden I'm being forced to live somewhere else. My mother had gone to check out a house in a different city so I had to stay with a family friend. I was stuck there until Monday. I got home and started typing - didn't get very far - then my maths tutor came. I had to end early so I could go to the orthodontist - I hate braces with a passion - and straight from there to the shops because we had NO food in the house. I was then rushed back home and out again and was _still_ late for my dance lesson. Got home, ate, bathed and finally sat down to carry on writing. By 10:30 I was like, "Fuck this, I'm going to sleep." and I did. Sorry about that. Then finally, the whole of today I've been trying to write but kept on being distracted. I blame Youtube and food. **

**Lastly, I hope to have the next chap up soon since I'm on holiday. Yeah! Suck that! HAHAHAA! ha... So, I should have another of this one soon and maybe even one of the other stories that I've been neglecting for so long. I have been working on a few ideas for new stories but I would like your opinion. Please vote on the poll in my profile. It would be a great help.**


	10. Chapter 10: Walk

**Okay, okay. I know I took longer than promised. I wasn't busy or anything, just procrastinating. I do that a lot. Anyway, please go check out my profile. There is a poll and a very important link. I got a Facebook page up with some pictures. Please like it.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Walk

The group of five had set out early in the morning. They had gone through the small town an hour ago. Louise had insisted they stop. She went off to a pawn shop and sold one of her hairclips. It was made of high-quality gold and fetched a handsome sum of money. Afterwards she dashed to the Poké-mart. The group followed her but by the time they got inside she had already finished, a plastic packet in the hand. They asked what she got but she just wouldn't say.

Louise ran ahead of the group, racing Pikachu. The road they were on lead through a green meadow filled with flowers. It surprised the others. When they had left, Louise could barely stand. Now she was speeding through the fields.

"Pika!" The other four rushed over to where Pikachu and Louise were. Standing across from them was a shiny Eevee poised to battle.

"Ash, may I borrow Pikachu?" Louise asked, not taking her eyes away from the wild Pokémon.

"Sure." Ash answered.

"Ready Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu answered, sparks flying.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" the yellow Pokémon ran at the Eevee so fast a white trail could be seen. The Eevee was faster and jumped in the air to dodge the attack.  
"Now, use Thunder Shock!" Louise commanded. Pikachu followed the order and managed to strike the Eevee while it was still in the air.

"Vee." The Eevee called out in pain. It wasn't finished yet. The wild Pokémon attacked with a Tackle.

"Dodge it, Pikachu." Pikachu jumped to the side and flawlessly dodged the tackle. Eevee followed up the previous attack by scratching at the ground, creating a huge dust cloud.

"It's Sand Attack, use agility." Pikachu followed the order and became no more than a blur.

"Now, finish it with Quick Attack!" The cloud had now backfired and Eevee couldn't see anything. Sand had gotten in its eyes. Pikachu hit it at full speed and sent the Eevee flying back a good metre.

"Go, Pokéball." Louise threw a red and white ball at the stumbling Pokémon. It caught the Eevee inside before falling on the ground. It rolled back and forth for a few seconds before a beep was heard.

"I did it?" Louise turned to Pikachu.

"We did it! Thank you Pikachu!" She gave the electric-mouse a hug before running over to collect the now full Pokéball.

"I caught Eevee!" she announced proudly to the spectating group.

"Congratulations, although I'm not sure where you got the Pokéball." Ash admitted. The others nodded their heads in silent agreement.

"The Poké-mart." She stated matter-of-factly. It seemed obvious to them now.

"Thank you for letting me use Pikachu, Ash." Louise gave a small bow.

"No problem, you battled really well." Pikachu climbed up onto Ash's shoulder. She nodded and faced away from the group.

"Come on out." She said gently. A red beam emitted from the Pokéball and the newly captured Eevee materialized.

"Vee?" It looked around the area. When its eyes settled on Louise, Eevee got into a fighting stance.

"I won't hurt you." Louise assured in a sweet voice. The Eevee backed away towards some nearby bushes.

"Vee." It said with what sounded like determination. InuYasha raised an eyebrow.

"She's protecting something. It's in those bushes." He explained to the group. Eevee looked horrified.

"Must be important to her, she was upset when I figured it out." Louise looked between InuYasha and the Eevee. She crouched down.

"If there is something important to you, I won't stop you from protecting it. I would be happy to help in any way I could." She said softly. The Eevee looked at her, assessing if the human could be trusted. Eevee realized that she didn't have a choice. Even if she didn't tell the humans, she would be called back into the Pokéball. Who would guard it when she was gone?

"Vee, Eevee."

"Follow me." InuYasha translated when everyone looked at him. The Eevee walked over to the shrubs with the humans a few paces behind.

"That's what Eevee was protecting." Misty whispered to herself in awe. When Louise was about to gather it up, Eevee growled.

"I swear on my life, I would never do anything to hurt you." She said to the little silver fox with such undeniable honesty that the creature stepped down. Louise straightened up and turned around.

"Brock, do you have any medicines?" the dark skinned boy nodded and set his pack on the ground. Louise laid a heavily injured Eevee on the soft grass. InuYasha turned to the other Eevee who was looking at Brock wearily.

"What is your relation to that creature?" he asked.

"Eevee."

"Siblings, huh? Can't say I ever got along with _my_ brother." He said to no one in particular.

Only a few minutes later, Brock began packing his things away.

"He should be fine. A few days of good rest and he'll be back to normal." He stated proudly. The Eevee rushed over to her sibling and curled up next to him. Louise crouched next to them.

"Would you still like to come with us? Your brother is just as welcome. I actually have a friend who adores Eevee." She offered with a smile. The Eevee looked to her brother who nodded. The female nodded hesitantly. Louise's smile grew wider.

"That's great! I won't put you in a Pokéball since I bet you want to stay with your brother. How about I carry him and you can ride on my shoulder like Pikachu does?" She suggested. The sister looked between her brother and Louise before finally jumping onto her shoulder. Louise gently scooped up the male and stood.

"Let's get going then." Ash said, eager to set off.

The sun was beginning to set behind the group.

"Look, there's a town." Misty pointed in front of them. When they had asked Louise about the person they were searching for, she couldn't give much information. All she could remember was that Becca would do her best to stay away from civilization altogether. If she had to go into a populated area, it would be a small town rather than a huge city. The only other thing she could remember was "She likes the beach." The group change course to go to the coast, going by the path less travelled.

"We should stop for the night. There should be a Pokémon-centre in this town." Brock said looking at a small book. Everyone nodded in agreement. They were all rather hungry anyway.

They sat around a table on the Poké-centre. Pikachu was asleep on Ash's lap. The two Eevee sat together next to Louise. Nurse Joy had looked at both of them and gave the male some treatment. He was much better now. No injuries could be seen on him.

"I want to give them a nickname." Louise said. The others looked at her in confusion.

"Calling them both 'Eevee' would be silly. I also like giving people and Pokémon nicknames. It gives a sense of closeness. Like a bond." She explained. The two Eevee in question looked up to her expectantly. She looked down at them carefully, placing her chin in her hand.

"Let's see. The one I caught is a girl and a shiny Pokémon. A very pretty silver colour. Kinda reminds me of someone." Everyone except Louise looked at InuYasha.

"No, not him. Someone else, similar though. Stupid memory, why can't you be more useful?" she tapped her head several times, eyes closed in thought.

"That's it!" she exclaimed with a snap of her fingers.

"Seshy. I once had a pet called that; he had the same silver colour. Actually he was 'Sesshomaru' but that name is rather long and tedious to say. Wouldn't help to have such a mouthful in a battle either." She said triumphantly. InuYasha held in a growl. How she knew that name, he didn't know. This was getting to confusing for him. Louise could be a threat. She seemed to know more than she let on. Unfortunately for him, she was his only lead to getting home. He would have to hold off on killing her. She was just human, nothing that special about her. He could take care of her easily.

"That's a cute name." Misty said.

"What about the male?" Brock asked. Louise looked carefully at the brown Eevee.

"I'm not too sure. I could name him something normal like 'Brownie' or 'Fluffy' or something, but I like unusual names. Maybe something like 'Kitsune' or 'Vulpes'." She mused.

"What do those mean?"

"They both mean 'Fox' in a different language. How about Callidus?" she looked at the Eevee, expecting an answer.

"Vee."

"It liked the first one." InuYasha translated.

"Kitsune? Alright then, I'm glad we could come to an answer, Kitsune." Louise said with a smile.

"Vee." Kitsune said happily. Seshy curled up on Louise's lap and fell asleep.

The following morning, Louise had capture Kitsune in a Pokeball. He had just gone in, no battle required. Louise brought him out. Seshy sat on her right shoulder and Kitsune on her left. They headed out after breakfast. After an hour or two, Louise stoped.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Would you battle me?" She asked turning to Ash. He was obviously suprised.

"Shure!" He agreed, not being one for turning down a challenge.

"I want to try using Seshy and Kitsune at the same time to test teamwork. Is that alright? A 2v2 battle?" Louise asked. She stood a few metres away from Ash.

"That sounds good to me." His hand went down to his belt that held his Pokeballs.

"Alright, Seshy, Kit, this is your time to shine."

"Vee!" Both called as they jumped onto the battle field. They stood next to each other, tails up and crouched. Ready to battle.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm horrible for stopping there, aren't I? Well, there is good reason for that. I don't know who Ash should choose to battle. In his team, there is: Pikachu, Cindaquill, Bayleaf, Totodile, Noctowl and Bulbasaur. Two need to be chosen and I couldn't decide. Won't you please help me? Oh, and go and look at my Facebook page. The link is in my profile.**

**Until next time**

**I'm out.**


End file.
